You are (not) Alone
by Luttii
Summary: Nazashino, Japon, une petite ville coincée entre Mitakihara et Kobe où cinq Puella Magi s'apprêtent à combattre pour la grande guerre qui se prépare.
1. Prologue 1 - Croisement (Jinie)

**Prologue 1 - Croisement (Jinie)**

Il y a des événements qui arrivent sans prévenir, étrangement ce sont toujours ceux là qui changent une vie. Tout est allé si vite, du jour au lendemain j'avais perdu mes parents, mes oncles, mes tantes et ma sœur, emportés par la seule personne qui restait : ma cousine.  
J'ai appris qu'elle avait été prise d'un accès de folie et a mis le feu à la maison où tout le monde était réuni pour fêter le mariage de ma soeur. Je n'avais pas pu être présente pour cause d'examen, pendant que tout le monde mourait au Japon, j'étais seule a New-York.

C'est Kyouko elle-même qui m'a fait part de ce qui s'était passé, en larmes et proche de la folie elle m'a dit qu'elle a incendié notre famille, qu'elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle faisait, qu'elle était hors de contrôle et qu'elle me proposait le marché.

J'ai abandonné mes études, pris des vêtements et je suis partie le lendemain pour le Japon, retrouver ma cousine. Elle m'a dit qu'elle avait un moyen d'arranger ça, mais qu'elle avait besoin de moi pour les faire revenir à la vie. Personne ne l'aurait cru, et pourtant au fond de moi j'ai senti qu'elle avait vraiment un moyen, que cela était possible.  
Quand je suis arrivé à la maison, il ne restait qu'un tas de cendres, et elle était là, les cheveux aux vent, contemplant son oeuvre. Je m'approchai en commençant à parler, d'un ton agressif que je ne contrôlais pas :  
-Alors, que comptes-tu faire ? Prier les dieux pour qu'ils annulent ce massacre ?  
-Pas exactement, répondit-elle d'une voix très calme, je veux moi-même m'empêcher de faire ça. Je ne comprenais pas où elle voulait en venir  
C'est alors qu'elle se tourna vers moi et que je remarquai la chose sur son épaule, qui me fixait.  
-Je te présente Kyubey, c'est lui qui m'a offert cette possibilité, il a exaucé mon vœu, et je suis maintenant en possession de pouvoirs magiques, et je veux que tu sois celle qui me contrôle au cas où je ressombre dans la folie un jour.  
Je n'arrivais pas à y croire, de la magie, un vœu, et cet animal qui ne m'a pas quitté du regard depuis tout ce temps, il ne ressemble à rien de connu.

-Tout ce qu'elle dit est la vérité.

Cette phrase résonna dans ma tête, l'animal, Kyubey, avait parlé, ou plutôt il avait inscrit ses paroles dans mes pensées.  
-Je peux te proposer le même contrat qu'avec Kyouko, je peux exaucer un de tes vœux, mais en échange tu acceptes une vie de combats en tant que Puella Magi.  
-Donc si je te demande de ressusciter ma famille, tu le feras ?  
-Ne lui demande pas ça !  
Kyouko m'avait coupée et avait haussé la voix.  
-Je sais que ça serait beaucoup plus simple, mais je ne veux pas que ce soit le vœu, ça n'annulera pas l'événement, il aura toujours eu lieu dans l'histoire, et j'aurai toujours ça sur la conscience… Je veux reconstruire un monde dans lequel je n'aurai jamais fait ça !

C'est impossible, reconstruire un monde ? Et pourquoi pas remonter le temps ?

-J'ai demandé à Kyubey de me donner la force de réparer mes erreurs et il m'a donné la magie du feu, je m'en servirai pour récolter des reliques magiques très puissantes.  
-Et avec ça tu pourras "recréer un monde" ?  
-Oui, mais pour cela j'ai besoin de ton aide.

Je voyais que je n'avais pas le choix, enfin si, je pourrais me venger et la tuer ici même, mais ça ne changerait rien. J'ai donc passé le contrat avec Kyubey sous ces termes : "Donne-moi la force d'empêcher Kyouko de faire une erreur et ce n'importe quand."  
Et il me donna la magie de l'eau.

Nous avons fait des recherches et avons remarqué que les "Artefacts du Chaos" car tel est leur nom sont au nombre de neuf, et il y en a un à Tokyo. Nous y sommes donc allé, pour le repérer ce fut assez simple, il dégage la même source d'énergie qu'une Sorcière, les monstres que nous devons battre pour regagner de la puissance, et nous nous sommes infiltrées dans la grande bibliothèque.  
L'Artefact était au troisième sous sol, dans une section gardée par plusieurs hommes, à ce moment là nous avons pris une décision, puisque tout ce que nous faisons dans ce monde sera annulé, nous pouvions faire ce que nous voulions, et nous avons tué ces gardes. L'Artefact se trouvait dans un livre traitant de religions, c'était un petit cube, à peine plus grand qu'un dé, sur chaque face était gravée soit une Soul Gem, symbole des Puella Magis, soit une Grief Sied, les œufs de Sorcière.

Nous nous sommes ensuite installées à Nazashino, une petite ville coincée entre Mitakihara et Kobe où nous avons senti une forte puissance magique.

Nous, Jinie O'Neil et Kyouko Itsuka ne reculerons devant rien pour construire ce monde dont nous rêvons.


	2. Prologue 2 - Innocence (Neyumi)

**Prologue 2 - Innocence (Neyumi)**

Une famille aimante, de bons résultats scolaires, des amis chers. C'est tout ce qu'une petite fille de douze ans demandait dans sa vie. Et j'étais heureuse… Oui, je l'étais. Dieu ne m'a pas fait de cadeau, sûrement me trouvait-il trop épanouie dans ce monde. Il décida donc de me prendre ma famille.  
C'est arrivé une soirée de novembre, pendant la dernière heure de cours, la nuit était tombée bien plus tôt que prévu. La directrice du collège vint me chercher en classe et me demanda, affolée, de faire mes affaires et de quitter le cours. Elle me prit dans sa voiture et nous sommes parties vers chez moi, je ne comprenais pas…

Il y avait beaucoup de gens devant la maison, de la famille mais aussi et surtout des policiers et des médecins. Mon oncle remercia la directrice et m'amena plus loin. Il m'expliqua que je ne reverrai jamais mes parents, que c'était triste mais qu'on ne pouvait rien y faire.

On me disait que j'étais plus intelligente que les autres enfants de mon âge, il ne m'a pas fallu longtemps pour comprendre que l'homme que les policiers embarquaient avait essayé d'entrer en brisant la fenêtre, a voulu voler mais la présence de mes parents le dérangeait, je ne vous explique pas la suite.

J'ai arrêté d'écouter mon oncle, je restais bloquée, je venais de tout perdre. Une voix résonna dans ma tête.

-Neyumi, si tu le veux, je peux exaucer un de tes vœux.

Un étrange animal était apparu derrière mon oncle, à moins qu'il était là depuis le début et que je ne l'avais pas remarqué, on aurait dit une hallucination mais j'avais le sentiment qu'il existait vraiment. Son nom m'est venu en tête inconsciemment : Kyubey.

-Le tueur a été possédé par une sorcière, je t'offrir des pouvoirs pour que tu puisses les venger.

Un voeu et des pouvoir ? Je n'ai pas hésité longtemps et j'ai prononcé d'une voix faible :

-Annule la mort de mes parents.

Et tout vira au noir. On aurait dit que le monde autour de moi cessait d'exister, ou plutôt est-ce moi qui cessait d'exister ?

La sensation d'être assise sur une chaise me réveilla brutalement. J'étais en cours, dernière heure, dans cette soirée de novembre où la nuit était tombée plus tôt que prévu. Mais la directrice de vint pas me chercher et la fin des cours sonna. Avais-je rêvé ? Je pris la route vers chez moi, tenant dans ma main le bijou qui était apparu suite à mon vœu, preuve que je n'avais pas rêvé. Je n'en revenait pas, la magie existait…

Sauf que tout ne pouvait pas bien se passer. Une fois rentrée j'ai vite remarqué que mes parents ne pouvaient plus m'entendre ni même me voir, étais-je devenue un fantôme ?

-Non, Neyumi, tu es belle est bien vivante, tu n'existes simplement plus pour tes parents.

Que racontait-il ? Je n'existait plus pour eux ?

-C'était le seul moyen pour annuler le meurtre de tes parents : La sorcière a été attirée ici par ton potentiel magique, si tu n'existes pas, elle n'a aucune raison de venir ici.  
-Tu te moques de moi, c'est ça?

-Absolument pas, j'en suis incapable.

Ce n'étais pas un rêve, cette situation n'a rien d'un rêve. C'est juste un horrible cauchemar.


End file.
